Minecraft - 1.14.4 (Java)
CHANGES IN 1.14.4 *Fixed bugs *Performance improvements *Suspicious stew made from poppies now gives you night vision instead of speed *Added /debug report for getting more detailed information. Please include this while making bug reports about performance! *Fixed a memory leak *Removed camera pivot offset in first-person *Improved chunk loading when travelling at high speed *Fixed incorrect Pillager texture */reload and /forceload is now available to gamemasters *function-permission-level is a new setting in server.properties that controls which commands functions have access to *Villagers now stock more items *Villagers will now remember their gossip after becoming a Zombie Villager *Improved performance of Villager pathfinding *Villagers can now work without also restocking at the same time *Gossip about players who converted a zombie villager will now last longer *The Player Activity button on the Realm screen has been removed *Villagers now wait with restocking until they have trades that need restocking *Village sieges no longer occur on mushroom islands *Mobs will no longer try to pathfind their way through bamboo *Pinged the human FIXED BUGS IN 1.14.4 *MC-150623 - The game crashed whilst rendering overlay: Unable to fit texture *MC-156389 - Game Crashes when Shift + Command + Delete 18 characters at once on Anvil *MC-156407 - Unobtainable (speed) suspicious stew can be obtained from villagers *MC-156574 - Villager demand values increase/decrease indefinitely *MC-149018 - High Idle CPU usage on Server Edition (Minecraft 1.14 Release) *MC-154271 - Rolling shutter issue on MacOS since 1.14.3 Pre-Release 2 *MC-149880 - Villager trades wrong book *MC-151282 - Villager trade GUI doesn’t show the correct price on servers if trade demand is high *MC-156042 - Villager demand never goes down over time unless traded with *MC-156349 - Cannot press Enter on Direct Connect *Fixed debug reports in worlds with a dot in their name *Fixed server freeze when Villagers fell into the void *MC-145769 - Villagers aren’t shutting doors behind them *MC-148613 - Aquatic mobs are not spawning / Fish spawned from buckets count towards the aquatic mob cap again *MC-152908 - When a player joins a server, everything that happened during the time offline queued on connecting to the server *MC-153406 - Score JSON Component Crash in items *MC-153749 - Trusting Foxes attack player when self-injured *MC-153852 - Concrete powder deleting waterlogged blocks when falling *MC-155711 - Functions capable of running commands they shouldn’t be able to (publish, debug …) *MC-156013 - Breaking Blocks “re-appear” to nudge player *MC-136318 - Floatable mobs are unable to walk when in waterlogged blocks *MC-151150 - Entities (Villagers) cause massive lag when attempting to pathfind *MC-151376 - Villagers are not pathfinding towards their POI; POI detection range is too small *MC-151810 - Mobs don’t try to avoid fall damage anymore *MC-154214 - Chunks refusing to unload due to incorrect player ticket additions *MC-155147 - Mouse acceleration with the new 1.14.3 update *MC-155906 - Failed to save debug dump if the destination location contains a space *MC-100946 - Bow with mending undraws when receiving XP while drawed *MC-113968 - Zombies of village siege spawn despite gamerule doMobSpawning being false *MC-113970 - Zombies of village siege do not spawn centered on a block *MC-134964 - Unexpected error: java.util.NoSuchElementException *MC-142037 - java.lang.NullPointerException: Initializing game *MC-143755 - Arbitrary score/selector/NBT resolution using lectern without operator rights *MC-143886 - Acacia leaves render improprly from a distance *MC-146289 - Farmer villagers don’t stop to pick up their crops *MC-147844 - Pillagers don’t pathfind around obstacles & out of water *MC-152094 - End city/end ship generation gets cut at chunk borders sometimes *MC-152636 - Killing a zombie right as it converts into a Drowned will drop the loot from zombie while still converting into a Drowned *MC-153498 - Cyrillic letter Є is not included in the Minecraft font *MC-153665 - Full villager inventory creates invisible items *MC-153712 - Java using 100-200% CPU (MacOS) *MC-153766 - Rabbits no longer need sand/grass in order to spawn in deserts/tundras *MC-153892 - Mending slows down breaking blocks *MC-154019 - Beacon deactivate sound not sounds when you break the base *MC-154031 - villagers give away all food if they want to share it *MC-154068 - parrots occasionally disappearing when you take them from a boat *MC-154201 - Trying to trade with villager immediately closes trading menu for some villagers *MC-154362 - Crossbow has to re-load when mending takes place *MC-154509 - Bashkir letters Ҙ, ҙ, Ҡ, ҡ, Ҫ, and ҫ are not included in the Minecraft font *MC-154668 - Invalid characters crash the game in jigsaw block input upon pressing enter *MC-154830 - All wall signs use oak color on maps *MC-155092 - Zombie sieges can happen on mushroom islands *MC-155104 - when closing a menu while moving the mouse, the screen will move in that direction *MC-155172 - Hostile Wolf AI has been broken. Wolves can no longer attack enemies efficiently. *MC-155238 - Villagers picking up workstation through wall *MC-155345 - ConcurrentModificationException when a player leaves an active raid *MC-155571 - Silverfish & Endermite spawners no longer functioning